


Kagome: Un cuento de Hadas Feudal

by NaraKing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Human InuYasha (InuYasha), Papeles invertidos, Youkai Higurashi Kagome, recuento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraKing/pseuds/NaraKing
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los roles se invertieran? ¿Qué tal si...la historia que conocemos sea sobre un joven adolescente y una joven Yokai?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kagome: Un cuento de Hadas Feudal

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

Parecía un día normal en la aldea, los granjeros trabajaban duro en el campo, las mujeres se dedicaban a sus labores de limpieza y lavandería. Los niños corrían y jugaban alegres en esa hermosa y tranquila mañana.

¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- gritaba un hombre en la lejanía mientras corría por las calles- ¡KAGOME ATACA LA ALDEA!

No había pasado mucho desde el anuncio, los aldeanos no habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, cuando una mancha verde y azulada pasó flotando por encima de la aldea.

La delicada figura de la susodicha, parecía flotar con gracia sin esfuerzo alguno por el aire, a simple vista no era más que una muchacha no mayor de 15 años. Pero en su mirada y sonrisa burlonas, había decisión.

Kagome, así llamaban a la joven Yokai, su cabello era un tono de azul muy oscuro y sus ojos grises, vestía un kimono muy extraño, que parecía tener un hakama muy corto, sus orejas puntiagudas, eran imperdibles para saber qué se trataba de un Yokai.

¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!- gritó la muchacha mientras flotaba por encima de las cabañas. Muchos trataron de detenerla lanzando arpones con redes para atraparla, pero ninguno lo conseguía, ella fácilmente se deshacía de ellas con sus garras.

Un estruendo muy fuerte se escuchó, mientras Kagome caía como proyectil a través de una nube de polvo después de romper el techo del templo, cubrió su rostro con las mangas de su kimono, no solo el polvo le molestaba el intenso olor a incienso la sofocaba también. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba, un rosario que colgaba en un altar, en su centro llevaba una joya más parecida a una canica, está destellaba con un brillo rosa como ninguno.

La Perla de Shikon…- dijo Kagome mientras la tomaba con rapidez. - ¡Finalmente es mía!

¡Sueltala Yokai! ¡Deja la perla!

Kagome logró girar justo a tiempo para esquivar la lluvia de flechas que salieron en su dirección, con la misma fuerza con la que rompió el techo al entrar el templo, lo hizo al salir dando un salto, y salir volando como proyectil en el cielo.

Ja- rió burlona Kagome - Nos vemos - miró la perla en sus manos y corrió fuera del templo tratando de internarse en el bosque y salir de la maldita tierra de Musashi de una vez por todas.

¡DETENTE KAGOME!

Una flecha cortó el viento con un sonido sordo, y mientras Kagome saltaba cruzando frente a un árbol muy particular… la flecha atravesó su pecho clavandose en ella con la fuerza de un proyectil. Esto le causó un dolor muy grande que la hizo soltar la gema. Jadeó tratando de respirar, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, lentamente sentía como se entumía desde el centro de la flecha hacia fuera.

La perla golpeó las raíces y rebotó a unos pasos del árbol, Kagome trataba de luchar para sacarse la flecha, pero estaba clavada al árbol y su fuerza la abandonaba. De pronto miró hacia el frente y ahí sobre una roca a la distancia brillando como un hermoso sol estaba quien le había disparado. Un hombre de cabello oscuro atado por su espalda, usaba un hakama púrpura, sostenía un arco mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza.

¿Sa..Saku..?- preguntó Kagome, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo y su conciencia se perdían. En su voz había duda y dolor. ¿Por… por qué? Dijiste que tú.. que tú…- jadeo por última vez y lentamente cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima caía por su ojo derecho.

Una vez que ya no había señales de peligro los aldeanos se acercaron lentamente al lugar a ser testigos de la muerte de la alborotadora.

¿Es-está muerta? - preguntó un muchacho.

No lo sé… - respondió uno de los ancianos.

...No está.. no está muerta…- hablo SakuInu, lentamente se acercaba a los aldeanos, dejando detrás de él un camino de sangre, sangre que caía de su hombro derecho.

¡Maestro! - gritaron en unísono todos los presentes, corriendo a su lado.

La flecha que utilice en Kagome solo la selló…- dijo Saku, mientras se acercaba a ella, colocaba un mechón de cabello azulado detrás de su oreja derecha y con mucho cuidado limpió su lágrima, antes de sonreírle por última vez con tristeza.

Ahora ella dormirá por siempre y permanecerá en este árbol hasta que su cuerpo se deteriore…- para sorpresa de los aldeanos, en ese momento se quejo y cayó de rodillas mientras sostenía su hombro herido.

¡Maestro!- gritó una pequeña niña con parche que se acercaba corriendo. Saku la miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

¡Maestro! ¿Está bien?- preguntó la niña mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

Kaede - dijo Saku mientras hacía un esfuerzo por seguir sonriendo a la niña.

Maestro hay que tratar sus heridas y llevarlo a descansar…- lloraba Kaede.

No…- respondió Saku -Ya es muy tarde… he perdido mucha sangre, mi tiempo terminó. Es tiempo de que tu seas muy valiente y continúes tu entrenamiento.

¡No…! - gritó Kaede mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Saku - No nos deje maestro, por favor… ¡Déjeme ayudarlo!

Kaede…- dijo Saku mientras acariciaba su cabello - Lamento mucho tener que pedirte esto… pero quiero que hagas una última cosa por mi…

...Si, maestro… - respondió Kaede entre sollozos.

La perla de Shikon - dijo Saku mientras sostenía la perla entre sus dedos. - Quiero que la quemes junto con mi cuerpo y así la llevaré conmigo al otro mundo. De esa manera no volverá a causar problemas nunca más… - miró a Kaede y se quejó de dolor nuevamente - Por favor… Kaede.

...Sí… - respondió Kaede mientras asentía, haciendo que Saku sonriera.

Gracias Kaede… cuidate… mu...cho... - justo en ese momento Saku colapsó en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo se enfriaba con rapidez.

¡No! ¡Maestro! - gritaron los aldeanos mientras corrían junto al cuerpo.

Kaede gimoteaba y sollozaba mientras tomaba la perla de manos de su maestro y caminaba hasta estar frente a la muchacha que dormía en el árbol. A lo lejos escuchaba a los aldeanos lamentarse por la muerte de su maestro. Ella sabía que debía estar enojada, furiosa, pues esa muchacha había sido la culpable de la muerte de Saku, pero no podía odiarla… esa muchacha había sido su amiga y quien salvó su vida en más de una ocasión. Y además… su maestro la había amado hasta el último momento.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer y así lo hizo, rezó por la muchacha, porque su alma, si es que tenía alguna… encontrara la paz junto con la de su maestro, y pudieran reencontrarse en la otra vida. Poco sabía ella que la perla entre sus dedos escuchaba sus pensamientos y cumpliría su deseo.

En las sombras una figura oscura observaba todo el evento, y limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Él único hombre que había amado ahora yacía muerto y con él, lo que quedaba de humanidad y su corazón se habían perdido.

Y así Saku dejó el mundo de los mortales, llevando la perla con él, la cual nunca más volvería a causar daño a nadie más.


End file.
